


the great platypus

by TaintedInk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedInk/pseuds/TaintedInk
Summary: the students of Hogwarts have a problem, a BIG problem... literally





	the great platypus

Harry stared at IT in utter horror, IT was a small bright pink... thing, no one was quite sure what IT was, though it vaguely resembled a rabbit, IT had first been sighted about three days ago by a first-year girl by the name of Trinity Gardner when the Gryffindors came back from classes.

they had caught a second year Ravenclaw sneaking into Gryffindor tower, and when questioned she had told them that she was just visiting the Aldabra Wisp, which just confused everyone, even more than they already were, one student knocked over a table in his confusion, the loud sound woke IT, leading them to panic, which, in turn, caused IT to panic even more.

IT was at that very moment in the process of destroying Gryffindor tower, and Harry was standing with the rest of the students of Hogwarts and the few teachers that weren't fighting IT, watching IT with blank faces.

Suddenly a giant platypus came galloping through the sky towards IT, despite the fact that platypuses do not have hooves with which to gallop or the wings to keep themselves in the air. Ron turned to Harry and said, "That is the strangest looking creature I've ever seen!" as he gestured at the platypus, Harry nodded in agreement, looking straight forwards as the platypus fought IT, the platypus seemed to be winning.

The teachers had joined the group as soon as they'd noticed the platypus approaching them, finally the platypus defeated IT with a partially vicious swipe of its webbed foot, the claws digging into IT, IT let out an unholy scream and dissipated into the air with a final scratch at the platypus.

"Thank you very much!" exclaimed many voices at once, the platypus turned to them and said in a deep voice "You're welcome, be careful children, and, farewell" and then it flew away.

Everyone stared after it for a while before turning to Hogwarts, the Gryffindors would have to find other sleeping arrangements because their tower was completely destroyed, and it would take quite a while to fix, even with magic.

* * *

 

Hermione sighed, no day was ever normal at Hogwarts, and she was sure that it hadn't been like this before Harry had come, not that she blamed the poor boy, he just had the worst luck, and this day was no different, but she was glad that she came to Hogwarts and so Hermione went to sleep with a smile on her face, despite all that had happened that day.


End file.
